Bleeding Harts
by escapedes
Summary: Maya Hart is the CEO of one the most popular businesses, Imagine This, and a wedding planner extraordinaire. When Riley Matthews, her long time best friend calls her with a big announcement that involves a certain green-eyed huckleberry, she smiles and knew she had called it, she was after all, their biggest supporter! Along with Lucas Friar brings some buried and unwanted feelings
1. Prologue

**Bleeding Harts**

 **Wedding Planner!Maya AU**

 **Prologue:**

 **.**

 **.**

Bleeding Harts-

Prologue-

Maya's transition from high school to now was definitely a tale to tell, because nobody expected her to be here, sitting behind a starch white desk organized with teal desk apparel and windows opened, shining through to the beautiful city of New York.

The building, of approximately 21 stories decked out with creative quotes, romantic photos, and about 208 employers with their own personalized offices worked there, and though Maya's treatment was all smiles and equality, they all knew who the top dog was.

Maya Hart, CEO of one of the most popular businesses, Imagine this.

Wedding Planner Extraordinaire.

Maya knew the in-and-outs of what she liked to call "the binding of love" and thoroughly explained that a perfect wedding was not just decorations or perfect venues, but the happiness that shown upon the faces of the bride and groom.

If they succeeded in that department, she knew they'd done a great job.

Though, at the age of 22, and from what she gathered as a gifted extraordinaire of weddings and all planning that came with it, what she learned from the first month of her first employment were several things:

One: Do not(UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!) Panic, and if you do, try very well to do so in the most silent manor. By silent, she means no fidgeting, no sweating, no quivering smiles, no anxious tapping, no rambling, don't brush your fingers through your hair, don't bite your lip, don't tremble or shake, don't choke, and don't ever be at a loss of words. Brides have a serious panic tracking detector, and they will often take the most normal symptoms as a serious clue, and might do something they might regret like spill something on their dress or overthink their decision to marry in the first place and go full on bridezilla.

Two: Bridezillas are never something you want to deal with.

Three: If perhaps you have to deal with a bridezilla, calm them down with the most understanding voice, and try not to sound reprimanding, that's the worst thing you could possibly do because you'll make them realize they're acting crazy, and they'll turn the crazy level to 11, the craziest of crazy. Remind them of what they told you, why she wanted to marry her groom, and don't strain your voice or baby her either, that would just end in disaster.

Four: Attraction is deadly and if you somehow get involved with it, shut that shit down quickly.

Five: The wedding is all essential to the Bride, she is what you look at and you don't matter once she steps into that venue. You cease to exist until the Bride needs help with something, and even then, it is all about her. The wedding, the money revolves around that beautiful women walking down the aisle in a dress that fits her in all the right ways and looking like the prize that everyone wants.

Six: The biggest rule, the one you must make sure you have if you want to be a wedding planner… Never fall in love.


	2. Code Red?

**Bleeding Harts-**

 **-Code Red?-**

 **Alright, so I've got a few things to say before I give you the first official chapter of Bleeding Harts, so first things first, Thank you to everyone who has ever written fanfiction because it gave me courage to write my very first fanfic on this account. Second, I hope you enjoy this, I tried my very best and I cannot wait to see your reactions and ideas, please feel free to ask me anything! Enjoy!**

 **-Code Red?-**

.

.

Maya thought the dress was perfect, strapless with the most form-fitting bodice the color of pure white cotton with just a hint of sparkle. The skirt came down with perfect volume and fluff that made the bride look like a princess, the ideal description almost every customer asked for, and one she almost always provided.

This was her favorite part of her job, the brides face when she saw how amazing she looked, and the grooms face when she came down the aisle, rose petals catching on her gown for the perfect touch.

Currently, she was watching the venue, a very beautiful set up in Central Park, fill up. The guests murmured among themselves, about the decorations and the setting. Everyone dressed in formal attire, looking especially stunning for the bride in waiting.

 _"How's it looking out there?"_ Her ear piece buzzed in with cringe-worthy static, but she smiled as she touched the mic, "Perfect, how's our girl doing?" She replied while wrapping a chunk of her hair around her finger.

 _"Freaking out, per usual, but she's asking for you, better hurry"_ The assistant on the other side murmured as Maya bit her lip, "I'm on my way" She told her.

She turned swiftly and made her way to the room labeled specifically for the most important player in this love game. Maya cursed slightly as her heels dug into the dew-drop infested grass, but abruptly stopped upon the door.

She flushed her worry down, and replaced her small smile with a much larger one. Lightly pushing on the door, she entered air-conditioned heaven.

"Amber, how's it going in here?" She asked the bride, her smile evident through her voice as she glanced at her maid of honor. She immediately shook her head, "I've torn the corset, and it won't tie at the bottom!" Amber shrieked, panic raking through her features.

"Thankfully, I've come to save the day!" Maya exclaimed as she looked around the room with the most panicked thoughts on her mind. The flower girl, sitting patiently next to her mother, the maid of honor stared at the bride, the utmost wonder showing through her eyes.

Luckily, her hair was tied with the most perfect lilac ribbon, and an idea struck Maya.

Ten minutes later, Maya had successfully tied the ribbon through Ambers corset and smiled proudly down at her work, "He won't be able to keep his eyes off you" She told her while Amber twirled and observed her work.

"How'd you do it?" She exclaimed toward Maya while she shook her head with a slight chuckle, "There are only so many things the movie "27 Dresses" can teach you" and brushed her fingers through Lily, the flower girl's now ribbon-less, but adorable hair.

She stayed with the Amber until the bride herself walked down the aisle, while Maya hung around behind everybody, in awe of the love pressed tightly into the couple's features.

Suddenly, a buzzing erupted from Maya's purse, which caused her to go into a temporary state of panic before realizing she had put her phone on vibrate before the bride had even begun to get ready. She bit her lip and wondered if she should answer it considering she had to keep her eyes on the lovely bride in case something went wrong.

Her doubt disappeared when she squinted at the name that was labeled across the screen of her phone, because shit, it was her long-time best friend Riley Matthews.

She paused, before glancing briefly at the couple saying their vows, and thought that she had a bit of time before she had to help the bride stuff her dress into their ordered Limo so she and her new husband could make their way to Hawaii, the perfect honeymoon destination.

She turned to walk far enough away so her voice wouldn't be a distraction, among the few trees that graced New York.

"Hey Riles!" She said as she swiped her screen to answer.

The last time they had spoken with Riley, she had been in Texas with Lucas, and Maya was stuck here in New York during Christmas when she had specifically told her that she would visit.

Long story short, work had interrupted.

Not that she couldn't have taken that week off and asked one of her employers to cover it for her, she just loved to plan winter weddings, and they made her heart swell with excitement.

At least, that's what she told herself.

"Peaches! I cannot believe it's been so long since we've talked!" Riley's voice, full of happiness transferred through the phone and overwhelmed Maya's ears, but nonetheless put a smile on her face. She couldn't believe it either, "What's it been, a few months? Now its July, so that would make it…" She continued, rambling off into murmurs of sound.

"6 months?" Maya offered before Riley let out a very shrill gasp, "Half a year! Oh geez, I'm such a bad friend!" Riley said sadly and tutted herself. Maya didn't think it was so much of Riley as herself, since she had practically buried herself in work.

"Oh no! It's my fault, been buried in work" She waved her off, not wanting Riley to put herself down in such a way, a non-Riley way. "Of course, so invested in your work peaches, we've missed you!" Riley scolded in a friendly way, only making her feel so much guiltier.

By "we", Riley had meant Lucas too, and she'd be lying to herself id she said she hadn't missed them, because in all truth, she felt sick just knowing Riley wasn't around here to help her get out of trouble.

Not that she got in any trouble anymore.

Where was her moral compass when she needed him?

She shook her head and forced those thoughts into the pit of her stomach, "So what's up?" Maya said, casually. "You'll never believe what happened, Lucas proposed!" Riley's voice raised another four octaves and Maya practically choked on her own spit.

"No way!" She told Riley as if she hadn't know it was coming, but honestly, everybody saw it coming, Riley and Lucas forever since they met on the subway in 7th grade, just like her parents.

The modern Cory and Topanga.

Riley's phone buzzed with movement, which meant she was either nodding frantically or jumping up and down, both Riley-equivalent movements. "I know right, and of course you'll be my Maid of Honor, but I also thought, since you have the best business in the entire world, you'd help me plan my wedding as well!" She said

Maya was flattered, seriously flattered.

It wasn't every day she was told her business was the best, when she sincerely knew it wasn't, but it was nice knowing her hard work payed off!

Planning her best friend's wedding, what person wouldn't want to do that!

"Of course I will!" She told Riley before being interrupted by a loud applause most likely coming from the current wedding she was involved with, "Shit" she murmured, "I've got to go, but call me later about the details!" She continued, waiting for an answer.

"Definitely, in fact, I'll tell you when I get to New York, we're boarding the plane now, I can't wait to see you again Maya! It's been too long!" Riley told her before hanging up.

Maya was suddenly breathless, she was seeing Riley and Lucas in a matter of hours, and she began to feel faintly scared, a feeling she hadn't run into for a while.

 _"MAYA! WHERE ARE YOU, CODE RED?"_ Her ear piece shouted, the words echoing loudly in her ear. She snapped back to reality before actually receiving her assistant's words, "I'm on my way!" Maya murmured before running back to the problem in hand.

Yes, Code red indeed.


End file.
